Marvel Cinematic Universe (GazzaB9's version)
My own personal take on how the Marvel Cinematic Universe should continue. Inspiration and credit for the idea go to Coolot. Films Phase One *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk *Iron Man 2 *Thor *Captain America: The First Avenger *Marvel's The Avengers Phase Two *Iron Man 3 *Thor: The Dark World *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Guardians of the Galaxy *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Ant-Man Phase Three *Captain America: Civil War *Doctor Strange *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Spider-Man: Homecoming *Thor: Ragnarok *Black Panther *Avengers: Infinity War *Ant-Man and the Wasp *Captain Marvel *Avengers: Endgame Phase Four *Spider-Man: Far From Home *Black Panther: Chapter Two New Characters *TBD as Kang the Conqueror, the new big threat after the defeat of Thanos who is built up through phases four, five and a bit of six. He remains rather mysterious until his big fight with the Avengers. *Freema Agyeman as Death, the embodiment of death itself and one of many cosmic beings whose voice is heard throughout Avengers: Endgame, though their face is never shown. *TBD as Eros, Thanos' brother who has the ability to manipulate people's emotions. More specifically, he is able to cause love and/or lust in a person. *Barkhad Abdi as Achebe, the main antagonist of Black Panther: Chapter Two who is a mentally unstable, totally insane man that sold his soul to demons. * Timeline *'Captain Marvel:' Set in the year 1995, Carol Danvers, a U.S. Air Force pilot, accidentally crashes when she bites off more than she can chew. She is luckily saved by a woman who injects Carol with something. Later on, Carol meets this woman again and discovers she was actually a part of an alien race called the Kree and that she had injected Carol with Kree DNA to save her life. However, this now means that Carol is part Kree and more than likely needs help to control her powers. Carol ends up joining a group of Kree military officers called Starforce and later also meets a young Nick Fury. Carol later discovers the Kree are at war with a race known as the Skrulls and that Nick Fury's boss is the leader of the Skrulls in disguise. He kidnaps Fury and Carol discovers the Kree aren't as benevolent as they seemed, as they reveal Carol's Kree DNA mixing was to try and make her a killing machine against the Skrulls. The movie ends with Nick Fury losing an eye and Carol demanding neither the Skrulls or Kree to ever return to Earth. However, feeling guilty at the fact earth was in danger and for Fury's missing eye, Carol decides to retire then and there. *'Avengers: Endgame:' The movie begins with Thanos sitting in his new home where he has decided to become a farmer, as he believes that his job is done. This is confirmed by a visit from Death herself, who is revealed to be partly responsible for Thanos' philosophy. However, Death then reveals that, while half the universe is indeed gone, she can still sense the other half somewhere. It is then revealed that everyone killed by "the snap" is actually inside of what appears to be a pocket universe. Hoping to find a way back home, Bucky takes over as the leader and dubs himself "White Wolf" as a way of distancing himself from his previous life as an assassin. The film also shows Tony and Nebula attempting to survive the planet Titan, eventually meeting Thanos' brother Eros who reveals quite a bit about the mad Titan including his relationship with Death. Meanwhile, everyone left on the Wakandan battlefield tries to find a way of undoing the snap by finding Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet. Bucky's group eventually finds out they are stuck in the Soul Stone thanks to Gamora and they communicate with Steve, who agrees to help. The film ends with the heroes on Earth teaming up with Carol Danvers to find Thanos and fight him one last time. During the proceeding brawl, Nebula manages to get her hands on the gauntlet and free the trapped heroes and everyone else affected by the snap only for Thanos to then get it back. He attempts to kill all the heroes but Steve sacrifices himself by detonating a bomb while grabbing Thanos' arm. This isn't enough to harm Thanos himself, but it does crack the Soul Stone, rendering it useless. After seeing this, Bruce Banner breaks down and finally accepts the fact the Hulk is a part of him, transforming once again. Sadly, another life is taken as Thanos manages to kill Tony, who inspires everyone enough to manage and defeat Thanos, Bucky getting his hands on the gauntlet and snapping him out of existence. The stones are scattered across the universe and the day is saved once again, only for a mysterious man in green and purple to find the empty gauntlet and proclaim he's not too late. *'Spider-Man: Far From Home:' TBA *'Black Panther: Chapter Two:' TBA * Trivia *